


Return to Peru

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: When a new Commissioner wants to separate them, Jim and Blair resign and go to Peru





	Return to Peru

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TS chat concrit
> 
> This actually builds on a story I wrote some two years ago, Thirteen Years On.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541910  
> Unfortunately the word limit for concrit stories meant I couldn't develop their time in Peru as much as I would have liked.

Return to Peru

by Bluewolf

Although many of his memories of the place were less than happy, Jim had a fondness for Peru.

He was unhappy about the loss of his men there - but he had enjoyed his time with the Chopek. Although on his rescue and return to America, he couldn't actively remember a lot of what he'd done, hindsight, in the person of Blair, who suggested that Incacha might have had something to do with it, made him realize that the shaman had indeed told him to forget much of what he had done there using his senses.

Incacha, who had acted as his guide, had known that on his return to his own land, his own people wouldn't - couldn't - understand about the heightened senses that the 'primitive' people of the jungle took totally for granted. Primitive? Several of the tribe were actually well-educated, having gone to school in Iquitos and in some cases spent time working there before returning home - and passing on to the tribe a lot of what they had learned.

But then Jim met Blair, his true guide, and while he slowly began to remember a few things - including the fact that if he ever chose to return to Peru he would be welcome - he was happy to stay in Cascade.

And then Naomi sent Blair's unedited dissertation to Berkshire Publishing, and to protect Jim Blair had been forced to call his work fraudulent. He trained as a cop, joined Major Crime and became Jim's official partner. And for thirteen years they worked well together, one of the most successful partnerships Cascade PD had ever known.

But Simon was nearing retirement. The Commissioner - 'new' as of four years previously - was saying that with new personnel moving into Major Crime, Jim and Blair should be split and given new partners.

They decided to quit rather than be separated. It would be simpler and easier than trying to explain the sentinel thing to Commissioner Josephs and the new Captain.

Having tendered their resignation, they sat down to decide what they wanted to do.

"Peru," Blair said. "The Chopek would be happy to see you going back, wouldn't they?"

"I think so," Jim said. "And you are Incacha's - well, heir. You're maybe not a fully trained shaman, but you are a shaman. They'd be glad to see you, too."

And so they sold up everything in Cascade and headed for Peru, both knowing that their new life there would be totally rewarding.

They adapted happily to jungle life, establishing themselves as sentinel and shaman of the Chopek.

Nobody had replaced Jim when the army retrieved him. But Jim knew better than assume there would be no more trouble from the drug cartels, which moved from area to area gathering coca leaves, and if - as here - they hadn't harvested somewhere for many years, they would know there were rich pickings to be had.

And so he returned to the regular patrols he had done when he was with the Chopek so many years earlier, as well as going out with the hunters in their quest for food.

Blair settled easily into the position of tribal shaman. He knew herbal medicine and there was his minor in psychology to help him advise any tribal member who had a problem. In addition, he had spent time with tribes in other parts of the world, and had knowledge of what they could do. It added to his credibility with the tribe.

They led long and fulfilling lives, and when they eventually died (within hours of each other) they were sincerely mourned.


End file.
